A world full of secrets and mysteries
by daydreaming8
Summary: Lexi belongs to this group called "Elements" like her friends Maddi, Jamie & Tyler. They have to fight against a group called "Demons". They are going to a school where there are three other groups called "Vampires""Werewolves" and "Fairies".Each group have different abilities.But Lexi has another ability too. A story of finding out about personal issues, teenager problems & love!


Basically Lexi and her friends Maddi, Jamie and Tyler have special abilities. They are called „Elements" and they have to fight against a group called „Demons". All of them are going to an ordinary school where there are also three other groups with special abilities called „Vampires", „Werewolves" and „Fairies". But than there are also normal people without any abilities. The people of New York know about these groups and know that they are not getting along with each other. Some of them have prejudices against one of the groups and sometimes they are trying to provoke a fight. Mainly against the „Demons" because they are well-known for their hate against ordinary people.

 **At Jades place, Lexi's home**

 _-„I'm sorry Mum, but I can't stay here right now. This man is not good for you. I can feel it".-_

 _-„Lexi, you don't know him. Just because you count on your ability. It doesn't mean it has to be right every time. You messed up a few times so why not this time? Not that I question my unique daughter but you are young and it is a learning process. So don't worry about it, it is not your business."-_

 _-„Yes Mum, I messed up sometimes and yes it happened more often the last month but I'm serious this time I'm 100% sure. He is not the right guy. Believe me please."-_

 _-„No, I know him and I know him better than you. I understand that you want to protect me but it is not necessary. I'm really lucky to have him in my life. So please calm down, unpack your bags and stay. You know we can talk about everything!"_

 _-„Sorry Mum, but not this time. I'm old enough to decide what is right for me and I'm not feeling good around him. I'll be at father's place and stay there as long as I have to. I don't want to get this any further so that we don't talk anymore so we should stop here now."-_

Lexi took here suitcase and went to the door. Before she opened the door she took a quick look to her Jade again. She had never seen her so sad. Even if she had never seen her crying she never thought that it would upset her that much. But this time her father Sam was the better choice. Her father had an apartment close to her mother's house. After her mother betrayed him with another guy, they split up. Because of Lexi's ability, she and her father found out that there was another man in Jade's life. It was not on purpose that Lexi found out about it. Since her mother had taken strong pills to prevent Lexi from finding out her secret. The man had also taken pills.

Lexi and her dad never got the chance to see him or know his name. That was something about the ability ‚Feel the surface' Lexi didn't like. She could feel or see more or less what is deep inside a persons mind but how much and how intense, depended on many things. One time her mother was very sick and forgot about the pills, Lexi had to drive her to the hospital. When her mother got a panic attack she wanted to hold her close and because she was weak, Lexi was able to get a little view inside her mothers mind. Her ability usually reacted when she was very close to someone and looked them deep into their eyes. Also she had to wear a necklace which had the form of a scroll with an amber on it. Inside the amber there was the word „Destiny" and a little moon underneath. This necklace meant a lot to her.

While she was waiting for the train to her fathers place, she was absent minded playing with her necklace. She looked at her phone and thought about calling her best friend Maddi. She would understand her. She searched for Maddis's number and called her.

 _-‚Hey Lexi, what's up?'-_

 _-‚I will move to my father's place temporarily'-_

 _-‚Really? what happened? Your mother still supports Cody right?'-_

 _-,Yes, exactly! She is so stubborn and she also questioned my ability again because I messed up the last months. I coudn't convince her so I needed to leave. I still want to protect her and I will find a way to prove her I'm right. It might not happened the next week but I'm sure she will understand me soon.'-_

 _-‚Yeah let's hope so..but I completely understand your decision and I will help you of course.'_

More people were getting in the train and it was getting louder. A women got a seat in front of her.

 _-‚Thank you Maddi, well its getting loud here so I'll see you tomorrow for training?'-_

 _-‚Yeah sure. And don't worry about the training so much you will make it this time. And when there are any problems, call me! -_

 _-‚Yes of course. Thank you again Maddi'-_

After 15 minutes she finally arrived at the station. She didn't call her father but she knew that he would let her live at his place. She was always welcomed and her father often suggested her to stay at his place and he also knew about the fights with her mother.

When she stepped outside the train, she listened to music on her way to her father's place which was just a 5 minutes walk.

She rang the doorbell and her father opened.

That's it for the first chapter! What do you think? Did you like it? Please tell me and leave a comment below for any suggestions!

x B


End file.
